stick_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Vincent Universe/Relationships-Friends
Red Vincent's very best friend. The two met during the first week of high school when Vincent ran into him on the first day. While they never hit it off at first, Vincent's curiosity on Red was piqued when he would continuously notice the latter running off somewhere after school, causing the former to eventually see where he goes off to. After learning of Red's feud with Darkmon, Vincent decided to help despite Red not asking for it. Red reluctantly accepted his help and after sticking by each other's backs against a common foe in the form of Big One, the two became friends. Since starting the Universe Crew, Vincent and Red often help each other and always have each other's backs. Both also acknowledge each other for what they lack: Red's lack of control over his temperament and Vincent's lack of any actual ability. This is evident when Red constantly watches out for Vincent, knowing well that he is the most vulnerable of the group and Vincent usually being the one to talk Red down if ever he starts to lose his cool. Though their friendship was not explored much during Chapter I, it is safe to say that as time went on, the two grew to become good friends. They both share the same moral code as well, something they both share with the rest of the group later on. By Chapter III, the two are shown to have grown close as Vincent is shown often looking to Red for his opinion on decisions he makes for the group. Red also looks to him for approval on certain tasks he wants to carry out for their group and looks up to him greatly. This is expanded upon more in Chapter IV, where the two have come to regard each other as brothers. The two have shown great trust in one another and care deeply for each other. Their bond as "brothers" has grown to a point where, as shown during their battle against Wave Breaker, they are able to read what each other is saying just by mere sign language and eye contact. Going further, Vincent regards Red as one of the people he trusts the most and among the people he can rely on the most should he ever need his help. Expanding more on having each other's backs, both often show their support for one another, such as when Lightning openly mocked Vincent for not being able to catch up to him in terms of power, Red went on Vincent's defense, telling Lightning that Vincent is not as weak as he says he is and that he is strong. Their bond has also grown strong over the years as both are able to read if the other is troubled, such as when Vincent immediately picked up that Red was still not over his parents abandoning him when he was a child. Darkmon Greene Vincent and Greene initially were not on friendly terms due to their first meeting being a fight between Red and him to settle their rivalry. Amy Skye Vincent's teammate in the Universe Crew and among one of his closest friends. Initially, Vincent was not quite used to being around Amy because of their initial meeting where Vincent and Red had to fight her, Jessie and Paige, at which the two lost against them. However, after saving the trio and allowing them to join the group, Vincent has started to befriend her, though Amy was still uncomfortable or shy around him due to not being used near other people except Jessie and Paige. Jay Vincent's mentor Jessie Laurens be Added... Kiro be Added... Stephanie Jewels be Added... Paige Riley be Added... Vinnie Mercedez be Added... Alice Majestica be Added... Aira Sheyn be Added... Hinamaya Iku be Added... Marilyn Iku be Added... Lea Stewart be Added... Crystal Sona be Added... Andrew Stickadius be Added... Iyumi Seginozawa be Added... Oxob be Added... Aihana Kimisaki Yuuki be Added... Mio Akiyama be Added... Yui Hirasawa be Added... Azusa Nakano be Added... Alanna Shinito be Added... Alyssa Mertrix be Added... Melody Ayers be Added... Kenneth Dozin be Added... Elizabeth Fantasia Preminia be Added... Aika Miku be Added... Albert Mertrix be Added... Tsumugi Kotobuki be Added... Ritsu Tainaka be Added... Alfa Storm be Added... Mayuri Angelica Alastor The first time Vincent met Mayuri, the latter had a violent outlook towards him and regarded him as a person of imbalance to the world. Fate Raquel be Added... Celestia Starr be Added... Devilry Shinigami be Added... Destiny Raquel be Added... Ariel Rosenfeld be Added... Ayachen Hyaku Seginozawa be Added... Justin Pines be Added... Wilhelma Ariel Yuuki be Added... Riley Bernice Yuuki be Added... Cerise Gabriella Yuuki be Added... Yvonne Claire Yuuki be Added... Sarah Riseth Arelia Crawford be Added... Galileo Ares Crawford be Added... Category:Stickman Universe